Knocked up
by Amanda.Tavares
Summary: The Espada are back! After a drunken night Ulquiorra accidently gets Orihime pregnant. They must deal with the consequences of a teen pregnancy and prepare for a baby. Possibly even fall in love?
1. Sugar Tits

The doors of the Captains meeting hall opened up and all of the ranked captains shuffled in taking their rightful places. Yamamoto of course stood at the head of the two neatly arranged rows waiting for the room to quiet down. Once everyone was in place the meeting began. Soi Fon stepped forward first and gave her report. Finishing up she stepped back in line and the next Captain stepped forward. It was a regular check in meeting. Most of the reports were boring and contained information of little importance. Months had passed since the war with Aizen and his army of fierce arrancar. The Hogyoku had been destroyed, Aizen had been defeated and peace had been restored to the Soul Society and the world of the living. Ukitake was the last one to give a report. Nothing special. Then he stepped back in line. Yamamoto hummed to himself and stroked his beard. How the times have changed he mused. He cast his gaze out over his fellow captains and thought of his next words carefully. For the first time in decades he stepped down from his throne and walked down the neat lines.

"Your reports reassure me that the Soul Society is in capable hands. However we always face new and even larger threats to come in the future. My warning to you is not to relax, always be on your toes. Tread lightly."

As Yamamoto was finishing up a messenger burst through the large doors.

"Head Captain Yamamoto Sir!" He bowed.

"This is a closed Captains meeting!" Yamamoto yelled.

The messenger bowed lower. "Sir there are Espada at the gate."

Byakuya stepped out of line. "Impossible they were all eliminated months ago!"

Shunsui stepped out next. "Messenger what did you see?"

"I-I d-didn't see, squad ten encountered them at the northern gate."

"Have they engaged them yet?" Yamamoto demanded.

"No sir the Espada have imposed no violent action. They are requesting audience with you sir."

Yamamoto clenched his wooden staff and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Send them up"

* * *

At the northern gate Szayel paced back and forth constantly adjusting his glasses from his sweating.

"Gah! Who's idea was it to do this. It's such a bad idea! We're walking into a death trap. They're going to shove spears up our asses and wave us around like decorations!"

"Oh excuse me, do you really want to go back to Hueco Mundo?" Starrk asked.

"That might be better than being here!" Szayel yelled.

He was sweating profusely drenching his clothes.

"We already talked about this, we have no where to live. Las Noches is destroyed. We have no food, no money, no shelter. These people can help us!"

"Starrk they're going to scalp us and use my beautiful hair to make a shag oven mitt!"

"Starrk is right, we have no place left to go. We can only hope they're forgiving and take us in. Plus I'm sick of wearing these rags I want to be a Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow interjected.

It was true, they had no money, and no food. They could have resorted to eating souls but they were trying to prove a point to the Soul Society. The point was that they weren't monsters. At least they were trying not to be. But on the main subject they were here because a hollow never really dies. Once their bodies are destroyed they are reincarnated back in Hueco Mundo. All ten of them came back to life some time ago with absolutely nothing. They couldn't live in Las Noches because it was destroyed. Roaming the black desert for endless years didn't seem like an option either. Plus they had no food. All of the fancy clothing Aizen had given them was gone and they were now dressed in rags. All the hope they had was that the Soul Society would take them in. So here they were standing at the mercy of the Seireitei ragged and starving.

Several stealth force agents appeared in front of the ten Espada as Szayel was having his mini freak out. One of them stepped forward and Szayel covered his face and screamed like a little girl.

"You have been granted audience with the head captain. We will be escorting you. If you try to attack you will be eliminated without trial."

Szayel took his hands away from his face and blinked a few times.

"O-Okay!" He stuttered.

The stealth force agents took formation around the Espada. The gate started to lift and the agent at the front began to walk. They all took this as a sign to follow."

They walked through wide streets and then up many steps. Finally they reached a pair of large double doors. When they pushed through they soon realized they did walk into a literal death trap. Yamamoto was standing at the head of the room and all of the Captains were aligned at either of his sides.

"Shit." Grimmjow muttered.

Szayel tugged his sleeve.

"I bet they're going to rape me first."

"No I think they'd rape Ulqiuorra first."

"You really think so?"

"You're totally winning, hair looks great!"

Grimmjow gave him a thumbs up. Szayel smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses.

"So all ten of you are here" Yamamoto's voice boomed.

Szayel and Grimmjow were broken out of their mini conversation by how loud and strong his voice was.

Yamamoto stepped down and walked slowly towards them.

"And how is it exactly that you're here?"

As the first Espada Starrk stepped forward.

"Sir our bodies were reincarnated in Hueco Mundo. We escaped and came here seeking asylum and forgivness. We can be of great use to you, we all posses Zanpaktou."

"Why would I give a former enemy asylum?" Yamamoto bellowed.

Soi Fon had been watching the Espada intently. Ulquiorra in particular. She kept staring at his chest. The spot where his hole was suppose to be. But she couldn't see it. She broke out of line and walked forward. She raised a finger at Ulquiorra.

"You strip!"

Ulquiorra looked stunned.

"Me?" He asked

"Yes you, now drop it!"

Normally he would have refused but he was desperate as well. He slid his rags over his head and threw them on the floor leaving him in his underwear.

Soi Fon laughed a little covering her mouth with her hand.

"What's so funny?" Ulquiorra demanded trying to cover himself.

"Boxer briefs? I mean who are you trying to impress? You have no business!"

Ulquiorra put his hands over his crotch. "I have plenty of business."

"What's your point Captain?" Yamamoto asked.

Soi Fon walked up to Ulquiorra and placed her hand on his chest.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing? His hollow hole is gone."

Yamamoto looked thoughtfully at Ulquiorra.

Soi Fon brought her hand down and traced her fingers over the right side of his chest.

"His number is gone to."

"Are they all like this?

"Everyone strip." Soi Fon yelled.

Everyone obeyed and started striping their rags off except Tia Harribel.

"Excuse me?" She asked pointing to herself.

Soi Fon raised her hand. "Not you no one wants to see that sugar tits!"

"Ahem I beg to differ." Shunsui interjected.

"I agree." Zaraki added.

"Fools." Toshiro muttered.

Once all the Espada had stripped Soi Fon walked around inspecting them.

"Just as I suspected no holes, no numbers."

"Are you suggesting they're more like Soul Reapers now?" Byakuya asked.

"Possibly." Soi Fon said rubbing her chin.

"Should we help them?" Toshiro asked.

Szayel couldn't take it and he threw himself on the floor.

"Please Sir we're so hungry!"

Yamamoto blinked at his sudden desperation. Looking at their naked bodies he could see how skinny they had become, even the fat one. They did seem sincere enough.

"Since Aizen is no longer around I assume you have no hidden agenda?"

Starrk shook his head.

"I'm going to extend you a life line. You may live in the Rukon district making an honest living. Also if any of my Captains want you they can take you, but I don't think they will."

Soi Fon stepped forward. "I got dibbs on Starrk, blueberry, pinkie, and the anorexic emo kid."

"Hey that's not fair you took all the good ones!" Shunsui argued.

"Snooze you lose teen wolf, don't you respect dibbs?"

"I do but it's not fair when you get all the good shit!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yammy demanded.

Soi Fon looked past Shunsui. "It means you came in second place and your parents don't love you."

"I call the blonde girl." Toshiro yelled.

Shunsui spun around. "Hey I wanted her."

"It's like Soi Fon said respect dibbs."

"You only want her because you're trying to lose your virginity and Mastumoto has already turned you down!"

"I call the black dude." Ukitake yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? I don't have any color in my squad, I want to spice things up!"

"You can't have Szayel he's a researcher, he belongs in Squad 12!" Kurotsuchi yelled.

"Did you not just hear the conversation fuck face? You can't break dibbs you must respect it!" Soi Fon yelled back.

"Why don't you ask him?"

Soi Fon looked at Szayel. "I have tons of food that I'd love to give to you."

Szayel bowed to Kurotsuchi. "I'm sorry she has food."

Kurotsuchi shook his head. "Low blow Fon!"

Soi Fon clapped her hands. " I have a great idea why don't you take Aaroniero. His face is fucked and so is yours. So you can both have fun fixing each others faces!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Soi Fon turned to her new subordinates. "Shall we gentlemen?"

They all obliged and started to follow her.

"Have fun fighting over the rest of the trash!" Soi Fon called.

The four Espada followed Soi Fon down the steps and down numerous streets. Soi Fon walked beside Szayel and put an arm around him.

"Don't worry about Kurotsuchi, nobody likes him."

"Is it his face?"

"I think that's partially it, mostly he's a douche bag."

Szayel laughed a little.

The five approached a huge house. Soi Fon took out the keys and went to the door.

"This is your place?" Ulquiorra asked.

"It's huge." Starrk commented.

"First off that's what she said. And secondly yes. Captains are treated very well in the Soul Society. We each get a huge house with many rooms. You guys will be staying with me. I would put you in the barracks but the other Soul Reapers would bully you because of who you are."

Soi Fon pushed the door open and they all walked in. The living room had a Tuscan theme and several leather couches were stood around the room. Starrk and Szayel both jumped onto them glad to have a soft spot to lie down. Soi Fon went to a closet and opened it pulling out several Soul Reaper uniforms. She handed some to each of them and they all eagerly put them on.

"Yes I'm a Soul Reaper!" Grimmjow said touching his new uniform.

"Ok now Ulquiorra let's make a list." Soi Fon requested.

"Of what?" He asked.

"People we're going to invite to our party."

"We're having a party?" Szayel asked.

"Yes a celebration of your induction into Squad 2"

"Alcohol?" Starrk asked.

Soi Fon nodded.

Starrk and Grimmjow high fived.

"Are you inviting Ichigo?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Of course he's a good friend."

"What about his friends."

"Yes they're very respected in the Soul Society."

"Does that mean that Orihime is coming?"

Soi fon started eating something and passed it to Szayel.

"Yes I suppose it does."

Ulquiorra's eyes went wide.

"We can't invite her!"

"Of course we are, what's gotten into you?"

Grimmjow snickered. "He's had a secret crush on that girl ever since he saw her!"

"That is not true!" Ulquiorra snapped.

"Why is it that you were the one who volunteered to kidnap her?" Szayel asked.

"And you also volunteered to take care of her to!" Starrk laughed.

"The proof is in the pudding." Grimmjow remarked.

Soi Fon smiled. She had a plan.


	2. Google Prostitute

"You guys ready?" Soi Fon asked, her hands on the rope.

Grimmjow and Szayel nodded and slid their hands into boxing gloves.

Soi Fon pulled the rope ringing the bell.

Grimmjow and Szayel both put their hands up and danced around each other giving short jabs. Szayel went for it and tried to punch Grimmjow in the stomach. Grimmjow slid to the side dodging it. Then he swung his fist back and nailed Szayel in the balls. Szayel keeled over grabbing his crotch and hit his forehead on the concrete bruising it

"Yeah that's it! Starrk and Soi Fon cheered.

"The reigning champion is blue thunder!" Grimmjow yelled raising his hands.

Szayel moaned, his head still pressed to the floor.

"Now it's time for Ulquiorra and Starrk!" Soi Fon yelled.

Soi Fon ran around the back and came back with a long board. Ulquiorra and Starrk both pulled out their Zanpaktou. Soi Fon lay the board across the pool.

"Light the swords on fire!" Grimmjow called.

Soi Fone opened a closet and pulled out some Turpentine. Ulquiorra and Starrk held their Zanpaktou out. She dumped a generous amount of the chemical onto their swords. Then she took a lighter and lit them on fire. They both took their places on either side of the pool. Both walked across the board their fire swords clashed each of them fighting for balance. Ulquiorra seemed like he was winning as he pushed Starrk back. Then Starrk pulled a sucker move and fired a bala right in Ulquiorra's face. Ulquiorra flew into the pool.

Starrk raised his flaming sword. "Winner!" He cheered.

Ulquiorra pushed to the surface spitting water out of his mouth.

"I'm on fire!" He screamed.

"You're in a pool idiot!" Soi Fon pointed.

Ulquiorra got out of the pool and toweled off, discarding his wet clothes. They all put away their Zanpaktou and headed inside Soi Fon's house.

"So that's what you do for training?" Grimmjow laughed.

Soi Fon shrugged her shoulders. "Not all the time, it's just more fun."

They all sat down on the couches in the living room and grabbed note pads. Grimmjow looked at his notes.

"Starrk so what's the deal are you in for the bet or not?"

"Oooh I loved bets." Szayel commented.

"I'm sure you love it when people bet you to suck cock."

Szayel turned white.

"Who told you that? Was it Gin? Because I swear to God he's lying, I never came on to him! It was an accident! I just slipped and my head landed there!"

The whole group looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Oohhh kaayy so anyway Sarrk are you in?" Grimmjow asked.

"Explain it again." Starrk requested.

"Seriously Starrk this is like the third time, you always just stare at me with that blank look!"

Starrk stared at him blankly.

Grimmjow snapped his fingers in his face.

"Ok listen up, you don't shave anything for a year. That means face, cutting your hair, legs, armpits, chest, and pubes."

"Why would I do that?" Starrk asked.

"Because if you don't shave anything I will pay your rent for a year. If you give in then you have to pay all of our rent for six months."

Starrk shook Grimmjow's hand. "Thanks for the free money bitches!"

"Hey Starrk is it awkward when you have sex with a woman? Does She have to find your penis inside your enormous bush? It must be like an Easter egg hunt." Soi fon chuckled.

"Was it awkward when you joined Al Queda. You know being white? When you see a woman going to school do you just get pissed?" Szayel asked.

Everyone laughed except Starrk.

"Ok you guys can't make fun of me that's not part of the deal!" Starrk demanded.

"Ye it is, it's a competition." Grimmjow argued.

"Yeah you have to be tempted into shaving." Ulquiorra added.

Soi fon flipped over some of her notes.

"So how are we on this gentlemen's club idea?"

"We got a name so far, it's gonna be "Flesh Bar"" Ulquiorra said reading his notes.

"I love it! So are we all settled on having them dress as maids?"

Starrk looked over his pages. "We also got some girls who are willing to work, Grimmjow got some to."

Grimmjow nodded and scribbled something down on his note pad.

"Ok I think we're set on that for now. So about the party tonight. What's the status?" Soi Fon asked?

"I made sure all the Espada and Captains will attend." Ulquiorra said.

"I got all of the alcohol." Szayel pointed to the kitchen.

"I got the food." Starrk added.

"I got the date rape drug!" Grimmjow boasted.

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Please don't tell me you're planning on raping my guests."

Grimmjow waved his hands." No, no of course not. I'm going to give it to Szayel."

Szayel glared. "So you have the nerve to call me gay but you're planning on date raping me?"

"No, I don't swing that way. I'm just setting you up so some other dude can rape you."

"I AM NOT GAY!" Szayel yelled.

"Szayel think of the logistics every good company runs on diversity. Every onganization has to at least have one girl, black guy, and a gay. Aizen was a man of diversity. One of us had to be gay and it just turns out it was you."

Szayel put his face in his hands. "I hate my life."

Soi Fon closed her notes. "So it looks like everything is set."

"Meeting adjourned!"

It was a Saturday morning in Karakura Town. Everyone was just getting up, getting ready to enjoy their weekend morning. But not Orihime Inoue. She stood in front of her mirror at 7 am looking at her reflection. She was wearing a women's business suit with a light pink blouse. Her coffee maker beeped in the kitchen signaling that the pot was filled with fresh coffee. She walked in the kitchen and poured a cup adding some crème and sugar. Once it was cool enough she lifted it to her lips and took a sip, inhaling the sweet aroma. She had just graduated high school a few weeks ago and she had already gotten a job downtown at MTV Tokyo. She didn't have a very high position. One that any high school education could give. She was a set worker, and she did her job well. It was an amazement that she had completed high school and find a job after what had happened to her. Being kidnapped by the Espada was a terrifying experience she didn't think she could put behind her. She was harshly treated and she couldn't erase those mental scars. Worse yet she thought she was developing some sort of Stockholm syndrome. Ulquiorra Schiffer had always treated her coldly, but while she was there he was her only source of human contact. Even though he wasn't human. After time she grew anxious to see him, and sad whenever he left. It's a funny thing, one might call it attraction. But she couldn't think that way. He had kidnapped her.

Orhime shook off her thoughts about the green eyed beast. She looked at her watch and swiftly picked up her purse and walked out the door. Once she reached the end of the stairs of her apartment she turned left and walked across the lawn to the house next door. Tatsuki had moved into the house next door with with her boyfriend Mizuiro. They had also taken in Tatsuki's younger sisters when they got taken away from her parents. Something to do about violence and drug use.

Orihime turned the knob on the back door and walked into the kitchen. Tatsuki was yelling about something while Mizuiro was playing with the younger girl Chiharu. Kiyoko the middle child sat at the table eating.

"Hey Orihime good morning!" Tatsuki smiled.

Orihime smiled and set her coffee on the counter.

Mizuiro lifted up Chiharu and brought her over to the island blowing raspberries on her arm. Chiharu giggled uncontrollably.

Tatsuki set the rest of breakfast on the table.

"Mizuiro I need you to take the kids to day care." She said.

He looked surprised. "I can't I scheduled a work out with a trainer today. I can't cancel he'll charge me."

"Yeah but I have an appointment, so sorry."

"I can take the kids." Orihime chirped.

"Thank you Orihime." Mizuiro smiled.

"Great you're turning my best friend into a limo driver." Tatsuki sneered.

"It all worked out!" Mizuiro cheered.

Orihime took Chiharu to the car and got her in a car seat. Kiyoko was bigger and she climbed in the other side and buckled herself in. They took off towards the day care. It was only a short ride and Orihime had time.

"So are you guys ready for a great day?" Orihime asked.

"I googled prostitute the other day." Kiyoko muttered.

"You did what? Why whould you do that?" Orihime exclaimed.

"I was just curious."

"What did it say?"

"It didn't say anything it just showed a much of ugly man-women without clothes."

"T-Those were just Barbie dolls!"

Orihime dropped the kids off and headed to Tokyo. She arrived right on time for shooting MTV Tokyo news.

"And that's all for MTV Tokyo news we'll see you next time at 7:30 tonight."

The cameras stopped rolling and the host finished his lines. Orihime adjusted her head set.

"Ok guys that's a wrap!" Orihime yelled.

"Is Lindsay Lohan here?" The host asked.

Orihime whispered into her head set. "Is she here?"

"She's just pulling in!" Orihime affirmed.

"Well if she's gonna be in hair and make up for 3 hours I'm not gonna do it, I have to do Tokyo Idol next!"

Orihime tuned into her head set again. "Is she camera ready?"

"What are we going to interview her about anyway?

"Don't ask about jail."

"Ok no jail."

"And don't ask about her douche bag father or her crazy mother."

"Then what are we going to interview her about?"

"Anything that comes to mind."

"Maybe we should ask her about the middle east. Or maybe about the Korea nuclear crisis. Maybe she could point it out on a map."

"That's not-"

"I don't get it! I don't understand the young talent in Hollywood! They all run around like little assholes and do cocaine. They're all sucking the tit but no one sits them down and says CUT THE SHIT!"

Orihime pulled him to the side. "Do you want to calm down in the green room?

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like a good idea, get me a starbucks please."

Orihime nodded.

"Orihime Takahashi wants to see you in his office." A set crew yelled.

Orihime took off her head set and walked into Mr. Takahashi's office.

"Hey Orihime there you are!" Mr. Takahashi smiled.

Orihime smiled and took a seat next to Azumi his second in command.

"So Orihime we were on the phone with MTV New York and we were discussing whether or not we'd like to hire you as a host."

Orihime smiled. "W-What did you decide."

"We decided we would hire you." Azumi aid dryly.

Orihime cheered and clapped her hands. "Thank you, thank you, I'm so excited.

"Yeah soooo surprising." Azumi muttered.

"One of the perks that come with the job is a gym membership!" Takahashi added.

"So you want me to lose weight?"

"Hahaha no, no, no. I might say suck it in. Like suck all the fat up, make it tight. I don't want everything smaller I absolutely love the tits."

"Maybe just get on a scale write the number down and subtract it by 40 and then weigh that much." Azumi said.

Orihime smiled. "I am so excited!"

"Yeah so much pressure, I hope nothing horrible happens to you." Azumi mused.

After hearing the great news Orihime quickly drove home and ran into Tatsuki's house.

"I got a promotion!" She yelled.

"Yay, yay, yay!" Tatsuki screamed.

"What do you want to do?" Orihime asked.

"We have to celebrate! There's a huge party in the Soul Society. Ichigo and everyone are going and there's going to be plenty of alcohol!"

They both screamed and jumped up and down.

* * *

Back in the Soul Society the party was in full swing. Soi Fon's house was filled with hundreds of Soul Reapers and the few Espada. They had cleared out the dining room to create a dance floor and it was packed with dancing sweaty people. Soi fon put Ulquiorra at the bar and surprisingly he was an excellent bar tender. Szayel danced around on the floor like a pro impressing everyone. Soi Fon and Grimmjow watched him from across the room.

"Wow." Grimmjow whispered.

Soi fon took a sip of her beer. "Wow is right look at him go."

"Would you fuck him?" Grimmjow asked.

"In a New York minute." Soi fon nodded.

"But he's gay."

"Girls are into that."

"That kind of makes sense."

"You still have that date rape pill?"

Grimmjow nodded. "I'll go put it is his drink."

Soi Fon smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Orihime Inoue standing in the corner of the room staring at the bar. She looked anxious. Soi Fon sauntered over to her.

"Hey Orihime enjoying the party?"

"Oh yeah." She said softly

"Huh what's wrong?"

She lifted a shaky finger and pointed to the bar. "W-Why i-is he here?

Soi Fon followed her finger and saw Ulquiorra nimbly mixing drinks.

"Does he make you upset?"

"I-I just don't really know how I feel about him."

Soi Fon smiled and put an arm around the girl.

"Ya know he's not all that bad. He's my roommate and he's actually kind of funny."

Orihime looked unconvinced.

"You know Szayel told me he's had a crush on you for a long time. That's why he volunteered to take care of you."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Really, you think he likes me?"

Soi fon whispered in her ear. "And I know you've missed him."

Orihime bit her thumb. Maybe…..

R&R Please


	3. Shots! Shots! Shots!

Orihime's eyes widened. "Really you think he likes me?"

Soi fon whispered in her ear. "And I know you've missed him."

Orihime bit her thumb. Maybe…..

Soi Fon elbowed her in the ribs. "You know you should go talk to him. See how he's doing. You haven't seen each other in a while."

Orihime didn't seem to hear Soi Fon. She continued to stare at the bar. Ulquiorra didn't have the empty stare she remembered. His face was different. When people ordered a drink from him he would actually smile. Or maybe it was a smirk. He seemed like he really knew what he was doing. He was putting on a show for everyone at the bar. Spinning the mixers in his hand, and tossing the bottles up and pouring them into the cups at the same time. He even looked different he wasn't wearing that bleak white clothing Aizen gave him. Just in a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, and a cut off black tee with a logo on it with a backwards hat.

Maybe she should go talk to him. He didn't seem so scary in his present state. Just a normal guy. Maybe even a cute guy she'd see in high school. Wait did she just associate Ulquiorra with the word cute? What the hell is going on? She could still remember the last time she saw him. When he was withering away before her eyes. He had that look in his eyes like he desperately needed her. He even reached out to her. Maybe he just needed some last comfort as he was dying. But she had reached for him to. And he slipped right through her fingers. "Your heart was always in my hands." Those were his last words. What did he even mean by that?

Soi Fon snapped her fingers in front of Orihime. She had been in deep thought and didn't realize she was still standing with the captain of squad 2.

Soi Fon playfully flicked her on the nose.

"I'm going to pull Ulquiorra off the bar. You'll have a chance to mingle with him in a minute." She winked.

Orihime shook her head and walked away. She saw Rangiku and Momo standing in the middle of the lounge area chatting away. She decided she would join them. Nothing wrong with a little girl talk right?

"Hey guys, how's life?" She asked shakily.

All because of him her nerves were completely shot. It was even affecting the way she interacted with other people.

Rangiku screeched and threw her arms around the shaky girl. Her face was a little flushed and she was obviously tipsy. Not quite drunk yet though.

"Oriiihimeee! I miiissed youuuu!" She sang.

"Good to see you Rangiku. As well as you Momo!" Orihime smiled.

Rangiku suddenly looked at her funny.

"What?" Orihime asked.

Could they tell she was bothered by Ulquiorra's presence?

"You don't have a drink in your hand!" Rangiku pointed.

She turned around and pulled a drink off the tray sitting behind her. She put the straw up to Orihime's lips.

"Vodka cranberry, drink up sweetie."

Usually Orihime was against drinking but her nerves were out of control and she desperately needed to calm down. She grabbed the drink from Rangiku and threw the straw aside, gulping it madly.

"Shot." Rangiku smiled holding a small glass in front of her face.

Orihime grabbed the shot and knocked it back. When she set down the empty glass Rangiku put another one in front of her face. After that one, another was waiting, and then another.

30 minutes later

Orihime sucked down the last of her third vodka cranberry. Her face was hot and her vision was becoming really fuzzy.

Rangiku slapped her on the back.

"All right now you're drinking like a real woman." She laughed.

"Hey you need to be careful about drinking those vodka cranberries!" Momo yelled over the music.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rangiku asked.

"That's how Toshiro was born. No joke it's the truth!"

Rangiku laughed. "Stop with your story telling, she's not going to get pregnant!"

Orihime lowered her head into her hands. She was starting to spin and the crowd and music were suffocating her. She turned away and let Rangiku gripe with Momo. Orihime stumbled to the back door and went outside by the pool. Once the cool air hit her she was able to relax and steady her vision. It was peaceful outside. The blaring music was faint. She closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air.

As she was relaxing she heard the back door open and close. She didn't think anything of it. It was most likely someone else coming to sober up. Until…

"Hey…."

That voice. There was no mistaking it. It could belong to no one else. Low and masculine, but strangely soft at the same time. She knew it was him. She couldn't force herself to turn around. She stood locked in her place completely rigid, unable to move. She heard foot steps becoming closer. He was coming closer, closer to her. But still she stood refusing to face him.

Then suddenly he came into her vision. He was right in front of her. He was taller than her though so her eyes met his chest. She took a leap and dared to look up at him. His emerald eyes immediately connected to amber ones. But she didn't feel afraid of his eyes like she used to. She couldn't explain it but she felt a little anxious like she was waiting for something to happen. Something extraordinary.

"Ahem."

Orihime snapped out of her reverie. She could just get so lost in his eyes. He held out a glass of water in front of her.

"I brought this for you. I saw Rangiku feeding you shots and I don't want you to get sick."

He looked away when he talked to her. Was he nervous to?

She reached out to take the glass from him and their fingers touched briefly just for a moment. The contact sent chills down her spine. His fingers were cold just like she imagined. A strong wind began to blow and it made her dizzy. She felt herself beginning to fall. But at the last minute two muscular arms wrapped around her and brought her back up to a standing position. The spinning started to happen again and she rolled her head onto his chest. It was hard and toned. Just the way she imagined it would be.

"I think it's time to go home." He whispered. His hot breath tickling her ear.

Orihime nodded, her head and body still pressed against him.

In one fluid motion he scooped her up into his arms and took off towards her house in the world of the living.

Only minutes later Ulquiorra found himself pushing open the door to the girl's apartment. Walking to the back he found her bedroom. He didn't bother putting the light on, he was just going to put her to bed. Pulling back the covers he laid her down and pulled the sheets up to her chin. After he was satisfied she was safely tucked in he turned on his heal to leave. He was stopped suddenly when a weak hand grabbed his wrist.

Curiously he looked back at the thing holding him back.

Orihime was sitting up in her bed, her arm extended with her soft hand wrapped around his.

"Do you need more water? Or perhaps hangover medicine?"

"Why did you do it?"

He gave her a confused look. "Do what exactly?"

"When you were dying, why did you reach for me?"

Ulquiorra looked down and backed himself up. He sat down on the bed next to Orihime but he didn't look at her. He just stared at his hands.

"In that moment, when I knew I didn't have much time left. I felt like I needed you. I needed your comfort, just for one last moment….."

Orihime looked down and bit her lip.

"Why did you reach back for me?"

Orihime leaned forward and pressed her head against his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to go. I wanted to save you. I wanted to heal your sadness. Even after all the mean things you would say to me. Even after you hurt Ichigo. There was something about you I knew was good. I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay with me."

She slid her hand inside one of his cut off sleeves and ran a hand across his smooth chest. Her eyes went wide when she didn't feel a gaping whole, but the beating of a very real heart.

Shocked, she looked into his eyes.

"What is that?"

Ulquiorra slid his shirt over his head. Exposing his upper torso.

Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. She put her hand over the place where there once was an empty hole. It was replaced by the light thumping of a heart.

"It's a heart." He answered.

Orihime couldn't help herself. Maybe the alcohol gave her a little confidence. She leaned forward closer and closer. She kept waiting for him to pull away but he didn't. Finally her warm lips met with his ice cold ones. She was maybe expecting him to push her off him. Who knows if Espadas felt these kinds of feelings? He didn't push her away though he kissed her back. He wasn't aggressive at all. He was actually very gentle. Perhaps he was trying not to frighten her. He slowly pushed her back onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

Orihime parted her lips slightly inviting him in. He took the invitation and dove into her mouth tangling his tongue with hers. He could feel the heat building between them. How far was he going to let this go? Was he taking advantage of her? His body froze when he felt her hands unzip his pants. He pulled away, completely startled. Did she really want to do that?

"What's wrong?" She panted.

"Is this really what you want?"

"I only want it with you." She stroked his cold cheek.

He leaned down again taking her lips into his, he pulled the covers over them.

What was he doing?


End file.
